Story of Ana
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Asura, Medusa lives on now bearing a new child. But with her new motherly heart Medusa seeks to find Crona so that she live as a family with her two daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: Ana**

*I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters, just a huge fan.

**Chapter 1: The Snake's Pride**

How long had it been now? Three, maybe four years since the defeat of the kishin. It was so hard to tell anymore.

The serpent witch sat lazily in a soft arm chair gazing at the book she held in her hands. She had grown tired, not even realizing that her eyes unconsciously drifted back and forth no longer paying any attention to the text that lie in front of her vision.

She nearly fell asleep in that position but she rose back up as soon as she felt herself nearly drop the book. She sat up and looked out t window steadily eyeing the black blood covered moon.

Was the moon smiling? Was it frowning? It was impossible to tell anymore and the laughing crescent shape no longer beamed down its light for those who lived beneath it.

Medusa sighed. What could have possibly happened all those years ago? It was driving her mad to not know what had become of her daughter. But of what means could she find out?

The hardest part of the plan was done. Medusa had made the ultimate sacrifice and allowed her own child to end her. After that she left the rest to Crona. The child was suppose to find the location of the kishin, use the black blood to absorb him, and then plunge the world into the vision that Medusa had sought after for so long.

So what went wrong? Why was the moon covered in black blood? Why had her child not returned?

All these questions and more have plagued Medusa's mind for four long years. The snake witch survived her supposed demise easily but not without pain of course. After Crona left, Medusa was just barely alive enough to send one last tiny snake to find a new host. It took about half a year for the small thing to find a vessel but it did. A young girl around the age of 19 or 20 named Jesse. Her hair was much shorter than Medusa's own but it was black like her previous body's. She had golden eyes and a voluptuous form.

Of course when she possessed this girl Medusa gained her own attire and face but the eyes and hair stayed the same. Oddly enough, this new vessel was open to Medusa taking control of her. Jesse told Medusa in her head that before Medusa found her Jesse had a very poor life style with no friends or family and barely enough money to sustain herself; she even told Medusa that suicide was a thought that entered her mind. So the young woman gladly gave herself to Medusa, granting both their wishes.

Medusa wanted more than anything to know what had happened but four years is more than enough time for the snake's mind to be distracted by...other things.

Medusa continued to stare into the lifeless moon oblivious to the tiny footsteps approaching her room. As they came closer she started to pick up their faint noise.

She turned her head to see the door of the room slowly open. Standing on the other end was a very small girl who was just barley Four of age. She had very short black hair, adorable golden eyes, and wore a tiny black dress. She was holding a green snake plushie with "x" eyes that was about as big as her (her height to its length).

The girl looked as if something had frightened her and was whimpering slightly. Medusa looked at her slightly concerned. "Ana?" she said to the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl whimpered between words. "M-mommy...I-I...I h-had a s-scary dream..."

Medusa's eyes contorted to give a sympathetic look. She got up and walked dover to the girl named Ana and scooped her up in her arms.

Medusa walked back and sat down in the chair comforting the child. "There-There, it's okay, you're with mommy now and she'll make sure nothing scary gets you".

It was an overwhelming sight to see the snake witch act so motherly, or at least it would have been if anyone who knew her was around to see.

Ana hugged her mother tightly and closed her eyes. She rested her head against Medusa's chest and began to fall asleep as Medusa started to softly pet the child's hair.

Medusa smiled as the child lay asleep in her arms. Medusa couldn't believe it but it didn't take long for her to realize just how motherly she wanted to be. During the years she was forcing Crona to do her bidding Medusa beat down every urge she had to truly care for the child knowing that it would jeopardize the mission.

But that last hug she gave the pink haired girl and the thought that she may never see her own flesh and blood again was all it took to melt the snake's cruel stone heart into one of compassion. She wanted so bad to be a good mother to Crona now but until she could figure out what has become of Crona, this sweet little thing was what would and always would receive her love.

Medusa became pregnant with Ana buy means that she had no idea possible. She had not conceived with any man, so how could she have gotten pregnant? Medusa soon found out that the vessel she know possessed had been raped and impregnated not too long before she took control of; another reason that Jesse had thoughts of suicide.

Anyway, she swore that she would love this new child and as soon as she found Crona she would do the same.

As Medusa cradled her younger child she too found her mind drifting away and soon to sleep.

*WOO-HOO! First chapter! more coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater: Ana**

*I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters, just a huge fan.

**Chapter 2: Just Another Morning**

Medusa's still tired eyes slowly started to open. They nearly screwed themselves shut as soon as the morning sun's harsh rays beamed down on her. She slowly started to move herself from her position and then noticed the small child sleeping in her arms.

She had nearly forgotten that her daughter Ana had fallen asleep with her last night. She smiled as she watched the girl whom was still sleeping. She got one hand free and gently rubbed her daughter's hair urging her to wake up.

"Ana...Ana...wake up honey." she said sweetly.

Ana slowly started to awaken. Eventually she opened her eyes and saw her mother right in front of her. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as she hugged Medusa tightly. this made Medusa's smile even greater.

The snake witch then forced herself up and as she stood she held Ana with one arm and stretched the other one. She yawned and as if a mere excuse to be cute, Ana pretended to also yawn, earning a playful glare from her mother.

Medusa looked at a small alarm clock sitting on a nearby night stand reading 9:00. "Well it looks like it's time for breakfast." she said heading towards the door.

"Yay!" Ana exclaimed to express her hunger.

"What would you like for breakfast, Ana?"

"Waffle, mommy."

"Really?" she sad tilting her head. "And how many do you want?"

"Mmmmm..Three!"

"Are You sure you can Eat that many? They are pretty big waffles." Medusa said entering the kitchen.

""Uh Hu." Ana said nodding her head.

Medusa smiled and placed Ana in a chair at a table in the center of the room. "Well why don't you and Mr. Snakey just sit right there while mommy gets everything ready, alright?"

"Alright mommy." Ana held Mr. Snakey close to her and began kicking her feet back and forth waiting for her breakfast.

Mr. Snakey...That was the name of Ana's stuffed snake toy that she always had with her. Medusa gave it to Ana on her third birthday and Ana LOVED it. The thing actually belonged to Medusa long ago.

Shortly after she obtained this new body, Medusa went back to her old home to scavenge the place for anything that could have been of use to her. She did not find much but she did find something, something that Medusa had not seen in centuries.

She found the stuffed snake remembering hat she played with it herself when she was a little. Normally she would have disposed of the thing but seeing as how she new she was going to have a new child, she thought that maybe it would be of that much use.

But of course with the snake's new personality, seeing Ana so overly happy to have such a simple gift that once belonged to Medusa herself was enough to make her cry.

Mr. Snakey just so happens to be possessed by the devil, but that's not important.

Anyway, Medusa soon finished the waffles that she was making for Ana and made some eggs for herself. She got everything on plates and set them on the table. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you mommy." Ana said as she reached for a fork.

Medusa sat down and the two began to eat.

* * *

When Medusa eventually finished her eggs she looked up to notice that Ana had only finished half of her waffles and from the look of her, it didn't look like she would finish them.

Medusa held back a chuckle remembering her earlier comment about how Ana might not be able to finish such a large meal for such a small girl. Medusa got up and placed her plate next to the sink as she walked over to Ana. She placed her hands on the table. "Can't finish, huh?"

Ana blushed a little. "Ummmm?"

Medusa chuckled. She picked up the plate and placed it next to the sink as well.

"I'm sorry mommy, I forgot how big they where." Ana said smiling.

Medusa smirked. She walked over behind Ana's chair and started to slowly wrap her arms around the child. "That's why..." Medusa then began to tickle Ana causing the child to laugh uncontrollably. "I told you they where too big!" she finished.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOMMY, S-S-STOPPHAHAHAH." she was laughing so hard.

"Stop? But this is so much fun."

"B-B-BUT MOMMY I-IT T-T-T-TICKLESHAHAHAAHAH!"

Medusa stopped and scooped Ana up in her arms. she sighed . "okay, bath time kiddo."

"Awww.." Ana sighed in protest.

"Yeah, come on, mommy needs one too."

"Can I play with Mr. shark (a plastic shark bath toy)?" she said looking up to her mother.

"Heh, sure."

"YAY!"

Medusa then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The tub was filled with water and both the snake and her child where sitting in the water that filled it. Ana sat in front of Medusa and played With Mr. shark while Medusa scrubbed and cleaned Ana.

Only the Bubbles of the bath covered Medusa's breasts. She took a handful of shampoo and lathered it over Ana's hair. She then grabbed a bucket sitting outside the bath and filled it with water.

"Close your eyes, sweetie." she warned before pouring the water over Ana's head.

When it was over Ana closed her eyes tight to keep the water from getting in her eyes. She then turned around and smiled as she said: "Now it's your turn, mommy."

Medusa smiled and sighed. "Oh my, I guess it is." she handed the bucket to Ana and proceeded to scrub her own hair with shampoo. Ana filled the bucket with water as Medusa leaned over so that her child could reach her.

Ana then poured the water over Medusa. Medusa got up and slicked her hair back to keep the water out of her eyes.

"Okay mommy, you're clean"

Medusa chuckled. She tapped Ana's nose. "Yeah and so are you."

Ana smiled as Medusa picked her up and stepped out of the bath. She bent over just enough to reach the drain and open it.

Medusa then put Ana down and wrapped a towel around her then one around herself.

"Mommy?" Ana asked. "Why can't Mr. Snakey play with me in the bath again?"

"Because he would absorb the water and triple in weight."

"Oh" (whatever that means).

"Alright, let's get dried of and put some clothes on. I've got something fun planned for us today."

"Oh? What's that mommy?" Ana asked.

"I was just thinking we could go to that new park and then maybe go shopping a little bit today." Medusa said as she used another towel to dry her head.

When she turned to Ana she smirked when she saw the expression on the child's face.

The best way to explain the expression on Ana's face right now are with these two words: kitty face.

"Yay!" Ana squealed as she hugged her mother's leg. "You mean it, mommy?"

"Yep. So why don't you go put some clothes on so we can go while mommy gets some clothes on herself."

Ana "YAYED" again and darted to her room. "ALRIGHT, MOMMY!"

Medusa smiled. The child was so easy to make happy and she was going to make sure that Ana was always happy.

And as soon as she finds Crona...It's a bridge to be crossed when she gets there.

*DAMMIT! sigh...sorry guys, I meant to have this up only a day after the first one but not only have I been hanging out with a friend all week but also my mom's friend came in to work on the computer and deleted the entire chapter before I could save it, UGH! I hope this chapter is satisfying enough because I was almost done before he deleted it and I loved how it came out. Whatever, I'll try to make sure the next few chapters come out daily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Eater: Ana**

*I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters, just a huge fan.

**Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park (and some other things) Part 1**

Medusa had already dried herself off and put on some clothes (her normal outfit). She walked into the living room and sat down in a chair waiting for Ana to get ready herself for the day they had ahead of them.

It wasn't too often that Medusa would promise to not only take Ana out to the park but also go shopping afterwards. Medusa technically didn't have any money; she had to salvage what she had from her previous life plus whatever she could find in this new house.

Because of how much she loved Ana, Medusa would gladly get a job to earn money too support the child but there are two major problems. One: Medusa never had a REAL job in her life. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to act sufficiently in a normal (non-lethal) working environment. Two: This may be a new body,she may have stitched black patches over the snake eyes of her hood, and she may have been concealing her tattoos under her clothing, but what if someone recognized her?

In this new body she had short tomboy-like hair, she was a mere few cm taller, and for one thing her breasts were bigger...

But she still had her own face, eyes, and of course her voice. She was afraid that someone might recognize her. That is why she chose to stay in a house far from the middle of Death City. Now I know what you're thinking: why on God's green Earth would she live in Death City if she wants to ovoid being noticed? That's because it seemed like the most logical place to be if she ever wanted to find Crona. All she had to do was stay hidden.

Anyway, she tapped her foot waiting for Ana to enter the room. She eyed the clock to see that it was nearly 11:00 and as she did, two familiar arm wrapped themselves around Medusa's face.

"Guess who, mommy."

Medusa smiled as she was blinded. "Well let's see; you called me mommy and there's no way you can hide that adorable voice from me so is it..." she too k the arms that obviously belonged to her daughter away from her face, spun herself around, and grabbed (who else?) An. She began t tickle the child as she brought her over to sit on the witch's lap. Ana couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you really think you could fool mommy like that?" she said continuing to tickle Ana.

"HAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA-MAYBE-HAHA H-S-S-TOP IT MOMMY!"

Medusa stopped tickling the child and brought her into an embrace. "So are you ready to go have some fun or WAS that all your fun for today?" Medusa said a tad sarcastically.

"NO!" Ana shouted. "I DO wanna go to the park and go shopping!" she whined adorably.

Medusa chuckled. "I know, I'm just teasing."

They both smiled at each other. Ana pulled out Mr. Snakey (whom she had been holding onto the entire time). "Mr. Snakey is ready to go to."

"Oh he is, is he?"

"Yep."

"Why does Mr. Snakey want to go to the park?" Medusa playfully asked tilting her head.

"He says he just wants to leave the house for a while." Ana said holding the stuffed toy up to her mother's face.

"Well he's about to get his wish, now let's go."

"Yay!" and the two left.

* * *

It was a perfect day indeed. The sun was out, it was a nice temperature that was not too cold nor too hot, and the sun's face made Ana smile like always.

The snake witch and her witch and her child casually strolled down the sidewalk eventually to the park.

Ana was so excited that Medusa had to calm her down a few times. Medusa was thinking about getting Ana some ice cream or something but though it would be a bad idea considering how hyper she already was.

When they walked up to the park, Ana's eyes widened with joy as she ran around pointing out all the things she wanted to do. "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, CAN I GO ON THE SWINGS!?" she exclaimed overjoyed.

"Hold on hold on. Let mommy get over there first, sweetie." Medusa walked over to the energy filled girl, picked her up and placed her on one of the swing sets.

She gave her one small push and eventually built up enough speed and momentum to keep Ana going back and forth.

Ana squeed with excitement. She didn't get to do this thing all the time. Medusa would have liked to do this kind of thing with Ana everyday but obvious reasons kept her from doing so.

She pushed Ana back and forth listening to her child's joy filled laughter (such a wonderful noise). There was a time when Medusa hated herself for turning so nice so easily but she just couldn't help herself; and besides, even the vilest monsters could not resist the cuteness of ANA!

The two continued as they were doing but then the worst possible thing JUST HAD TO happen. Two men were walking by and stopped when they caught sight of the snake witch thinking she "looked familiar".

One man nudged the other's shoulder. "Hey...?"

"What is it?"

"Look over there."

The second man looked in the direction that the other was pointing. "What about I-" he stopped when he noticed exactly what the first man was talking about.

She may have looked a little different but they could both tell that it was the infamous snake witch. Medusa's reputation for reviving Asura and plunging the world into darkness must have spread more than even SHE thought.

"Isn't that..."

"Yeah, no doubt about it, that's Medusa Gorgon."

"Ya sure? I mean it has been four years and besides, would Medusa Gorgon be playing like that with a little girl?"

"Well I don't know where the kid came from but of course that's her. The outfit, the face, those eye, it has to be her."

The second man still seemed skeptical until he noticed something the first didn't. Medusa had failed to notice that she had kept her vector nail polish all this time, plus she wasn't wearing shoes (one of the snake's many trademarks).

The second man smiled evilly. "Ya know, I think you're right."

The first man also smiled evilly. "Yep."

They chuckled to themselves a little and began to walk over to the two snakes...

Wish this could have been longer but if I didn't finish it NOW it would have been delayed again. sorry for the delays even though I keep saying the chapters will be posted daily, from now on expect one every two days (unless I am able to get one up every day).


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Eater: Ana**

*I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own any of the characters, just a huge fan.

**Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park (and some other things) Part 2**

Medusa continued to push Ana back and forth as the excited girl repeatedly exclaimed: "Higher, mommy, Higher!" To which the snake witch replied: "Okay, okay."

Medusa was so happy, or at least she wished she could say that she was happy. Truth be told, this little girl was definitely to put a smile on her face and warmth in her heart but there was another girl that Medusa wished she could now give her love to. Until that day, Medusa can ay least say that she is happy to be a mother.

Suddenly, Medusa could since two threatening wave lengths approaching her. They were that of a meister and its weapon. Medusa could only pray that they didn't notice her. She looked around trying to seem as if she was merely casually scanning the landscape.

Eventually she saw them and unfortunately they were walking right towards her. One of them was taller than the other. He wore a faded blue hat and a grey coat over a black shirt. The other had short spiky brown hair and a simple red sweater.

Medusa tried to keep her wave length under control but her fear that they knew was intensifying its energy. Of course Ana was completely oblivious to what was startling her mother so she continued to laugh an enjoy herself... That is until Medusa eventually stopped pushing her much to Ana's confusion.

When the swing came to a complete halt, Ana curiously turned around and looked at her mother. Medusa was standing still and her gaze was as deadly as the snake she was. This concerned Ana, was her mom mad, was she worried?

"Mommy?" she asked Medusa tilting her head up to look at her. Ana then caught sight of the two men walking towards them, though her innocent child mind didn't tell her that anything was wrong.

Finally the two men stood right behind Medusa baring wicked grins.

"Excuse me..?" one of them said.

Medusa turned her head to look at the man. She tried to act casual while Ana seemed confused. "Yes..." she responded.

"That's a very cute girl you have there." the taller one said.

Medusa smiled trying to throw off suspicion. "Why thank you very much."

The shorter one spoke. "Yeah and that's also some interesting yellow and black vector nail polish you got there."

Medusa's eyes widened as they darted to her finger tips. How could she forget to paint over the arrows on her nails?!

The man with the red sweater stepped forward an inch. "Yeah, really interesting...Medusa Gorgon."

Medusa's eyes narrowed.

"Mommy?" Ana said tugging on Medusa's pant leg.

Medusa looked down into the concerned eyes of her child.

"Who are these men, mommy?"

Medusa did not no what kind of expression to make.

"Mommy?" one of the men snorted sarcastically.

Medusa looked to the men for a second then back to Ana. She smiled as she bent over and whispered something into Ana's ear. "Ana how about we play hide and seek but don't tell those two men that you're playing."

Ana smiled just from hearing the phrase hide and seek. "Okay mommy." she was whispering as well. "But why should I not tell them?"

"Because they are mean men that just want to ruin our fun. So why don't you go hide and mommy will come look for you after she tells them to go home, okay?"

Ana smiled. "Okay mommy." and she ran off, much to the confusion of the two men.

Medusa the stood up and turned around to face the two men but she was smiling. "Gentlemen, what makes you think that I am THE Medusa Gorgon?" she said casually.

"Don't play stupid. You have all of her trade marks plus we can see it in your soul, you snake."

"How rude. And what if I'm not Medusa? That was a pretty nasty comment to say to an innocent bystander that you can just tell that they are an evil snake which."

"Are you?" one of the men said smiling evilly.

But then Medusa smiled evilly. "Vector..."

The two men's eyes widened as Medusa made sure no one was around. "Plate!"

And with that phrase said, the two men were cast into a nearby ally way in between two buildings right outside of the park.

As they stood up, the weapon attempted to transform but both men's hands were grappled together by vector arrows.

Medusa began walking up to the two as more vector arrows started to pour from her back.

"I can't imagine that you'd be willing to forget that you ever ran into me and I simply can't have the Shinigami know I'm alive right now so..." the arrows all pointed to the two men how growled in anger and fear knowing what was about to happen.

"Goodbye..." and in a flash, the men's lives were ended by the snake which. Their blood painted the walls of the two buildings that would be their graves. Some of the blood splattered onto Medusa...which was not good.

The instant she saw the red on her she smiled and her eyes widened. She scrapped some of it from her torso and rubbed it into her face. When she took her hands away from her face the blood slowly dripped down her cheeks.

"It's been far too long...since I've spilt someone else's blood." she said smiling evilly.

She looked at her hands and felt like breaking out in laughter but then came to a realization.

She stopped all of her vector arrows and tried to use her arm to wipe the blood from her face.

Dammit, this isn't who I am anymore. I have a new child and a new life, I can't just kill like this."

Medusa calmed down and sighed. She took out a small cloth from her pocket that was ironically meant for if Ana got dirty and used it to wipe the blood of her. She then disposed of it be using "vector compress" to eliminate any evidence of finger prints.

She sighed one more time and turned around heading back to the park.

"Well I guess I'm playing hide and seek."

...Okay, so forget what I said about trying to update every two days or even one day. A lot of stuff has come up in school preventing me from continuing this, but I will try to update whenever I can. Plus there is more school stuff coming up that will prevent me from working on this, so for now just be patient and expect one or two chapters per week. I also have some ideas for other fanfictions that I might start writing soon along with this.


End file.
